⑦ Berryz Times
|producer = Tsunku |Last = 6th Otakebi Album 6th album (2010) |Next = Ai no Album ⑧ 8th album (2012) |Single1 = Maji Bomber!! |Single2 = Shining Power |Single3 = Heroine ni Narou ka! }} ⑦ Berryz Times (⑦Berryzタイムス) is the seventh studio album by J-pop group Berryz Koubou. was released March 30, 2011 in conmemoration of the Berryz Koubou's seventh anniversary was released in Limited Edition and Regular Edition, The Regular Edition came with a bonus photo card, while the Limited Edition came with a bonus DVD. Tracklist CD #Icchoume Rock! (一丁目ロック! ; Block 1 Rock!) #Heroine ni Narou ka! #BOMB BOMB JUMP #Masshiroi Ano Kumo (真っ白いあの雲 ; Pure White, That Cloud) #Maji Bomber!! #Joshikai The Night (女子会 The Night ; Girls Meeting, The Night) #Girls Times (ガールズタイムス) #Onna no Pride (女のプライド ; A Woman's Pride) #Shining Power #Magical Future! (マジカルフューチャー！) Limited Edition DVD #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Shimizu Saki SoloDance Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Tsugunaga Momoko SoloDance Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Tokunaga Chinami SoloDance Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Sudo Maasa SoloDance Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Natsuyaki Miyabi SoloDance Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Kumai Yurina SoloDance Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Sugaya Risako SoloDance Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Dance Mix Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live Ver.) #Album Jacket Photoshoot Making Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Album Information #Icchoume Rock! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Guitar: Asai Yasuo #*Drums: Joe (theCYCLE) #*Bass: Murai Kenjiro (theCYCLE) #*Hammond Organ and Tambourine: Yamao Masato #*Chorus: SuN-BoX, Shimizu Saki #Heroine ni Narou ka! #BOMB BOMB JUMP #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: CHINO #Masshiroi Ano Kumo #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #*Chorus: CHINO #Maji Bomber!! #Joshikai The Night #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: CHINO #Girls Times #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Fujisawa Yoshiaki #*Chorus: CHINO, Tsunku #Onna no Pride #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: CHINO #Shining Power #Magical Future! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: CHINO Performances Concert Performances ;Icchoume Rock! *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collab Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Berikyuu Island~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena, Oda Sakura, Kosuga Fuyuka *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *Berryz Koubou 10shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan - Berryz Koubou with ℃-ute *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube! *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ - Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - Kobushi Factory *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Haru ~The Cheering Party!~ - Kobushi Factory *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko (part of a medley) *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ - Kumai Yurina, Yajima Maimi *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, CHICA#TETSU, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Hirose Ayaka, Nomura Minami, Hamaura Ayano, Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki, Ono Mizuho, Kumai Yurina *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" - Nakanishi Kana, Funaki Musubu, Uemura Akari, Kishimoto Yumeno, Akiyama Mao, Eguchi Saya, Okamura Minami (part of a medley) *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! - Kobushi Factory ;BOMB BOMB JUMP *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ (part of a medley) *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ - Kobushi Factory ;Masshiroi Ano Kumo *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ - Natsuyaki Miyabi *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *HAPPY DINNER TIME ~Momo ni Sachi Are!~ - Tsugunaga Momoko *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2018 ~Heisei Saigo no ENJOY! Kumasumas~ - Kumai Yurina ;Joshikai The Night *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 ;Girls Times *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2013 *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2018 ~Heisei Saigo no ENJOY! Kumasumas~ - Kumai Yurina ;Onna no Pride *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ ;Magical Future! *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 Event Performances *2019.05.09 ANGERME / Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday Event 2019 (Girls Times) - Funaki Musubu Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 7,782 Trivia *Track #10, "Magical Future!", was used as the ending theme song for the Nintendo DS game Inazuma Eleven 3 Sekai e no Chousen!! The Ogre, and the movie Gekijouban Inazuma Eleven Saikyou Gundan Ogre Shuurai. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Icchoume Rock!, BOMB BOMB JUMP, Masshiroi Ano Kumo, Joshikai The Night, Girls Times, Onna no Pride, Magical Future! Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:2011 Albums Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:English Name Album Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven Themes Category:Theme Songs